Summer Love
by aimiicha
Summary: 'aku harus menghentikan permainan ini, sebelum aku benar-benar menyukai Jung Yunho dan aku bisa mengecewakan changmin, ini adalah permainan yang aku mulai, dan aku juga yang harus menghentikannya'


**Author : AiMii YunJaeShiper**

**Genre : romance, school**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : mereka milik entertaimen mereka dan Tuhan seutuhnya**

_**Cerita ini author ambil dari manga Yoshinaga Yuu-sensei, jadi ceritanya agak mirip sama yang di manga. Buat yang pernah baca ceritanya, ini gubahan untuk versi YunJae. Ada beberapa scene yang aku ubah. Enjoy this ff **_

. YunJae .

"panasnyaaaa...!" keluh namja cantik dengan bibir penuh semerah cherry bersama teman-temannya

Namja? Yup namja cantik ini bernama Kim Jaejoong, siapa sangka pemilik dari bibir merah, kulit putih, dan kecantikan alami yang dapat membuat semua orang terpana memandangnya datang dari seorang namja.

"ya Hyung! Kembalikan kipas angin mini-ku ! aku juga kepanasan" sahut temannya, Kim Junsu

"sabarlah su-ie hari ini seoul sedang panas sekali~ pinjamkan aku kipas angin mu sebentar saja, ne?"

"haaa makanya hyung cari pacar sana, biar ada seseorang yang bisa kau andalkan untuk mengdinginkan hatimu"

Bletak "appo.. hyung!" keluh kim junsu

"ya! Apa hubungannya pacar dengan cuaca yang panas, aish kau ini! Kau juga belum punya pacar kan!"

"sudah sudah hyung berdua, terserah kalau kalian kepanasan dan meributkan soal pacar, tetapi jangan mengambil persediaan eskrim-ku" Shim Changmin , akhirnya bersuara

"diam kau changmin!" seru jae dan junsu bersamaan

"yap! Sudah kuputuskan aku akan mencari pacar!" seru jae tiba-tiba

"eeeehh? Memang ada orang yang kau sukai hyung?" sahut junsu

"lihat saja nanti" jaejoong memasang smirk-nya dan meninggalkan junsu serta changmin yang masih menatapnya dengan penuh keheranan.

. YunJae .

Disinilah Kim jaejoong sekarang, pertigaan koridor sekolah. Memang sedang apa dia ?

"mengandalkan peruntungan juga tidak ada salahnya kan... siapapun orang pertama yang berbelok dan berjalan di depanku, maka orang itulah yang menjadi jodohku!"

Satu menit

Dua menit

Sepuluh menit

"lamaaaaaaa, aku capek sekali menunggu disini"

Tap . tap . tap .

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki, segera jaejoong merubah posisinya dari duduk jongkok menjadi berdiri

Dan . . .

Glek, jaejoong menelan ludahnya

Orang yang barusan berbelok dan berjalan di hadapannya adalah . . . Jung Yunho

*jaejoong POV*

Oke, kenapa aku sepertinya takut pada jung yunho ?

Pertama, ini SANGAT TIDAK MUNGKIN, mana mungkin jodohku adalah jung Yunho, orang paling cuek, paling aneh, dan paling tidak diketahui keberadaannya di kelas, yah walaupun dia cukup tampan

Kedua, aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan namja bernama Jung Yunho itu

Ketiga, baiklah, kalau dia memang benar jodohku, tempat dudukku dan dia kan jauh sekali, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin aku bisa dekat dengannya

.YunJae.

Ting tong ting tong

Suara bel masuk di kelas pun berbunyi, semua murid pun masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing

"selamat siang anak-anak hari ini kalian akan mengadakan pertukaran tempat duduk, silahkan ambil undian dan duduk di tempat yang telah di beri nomor sesuai undian kalian" jelas choi –seosangnim

"jae dapet nomor berapa?" tanya junsu

"nomor 18 su-ie di pojok dekat jendela"

"haa enak sekali kau, aku di depan meja guru bersama park yoochun, siapa pasanganmu?"

"hmm.." kualihkan pandanganku ke arah meja baru-ku

Glek

'tidak mungkin tidak mungkin, teman sebangkuku adalah jung yunho?'

"oh.. kau bersama jung yunho, hyung! Lihat, dia sudah duduk disana"

"ne. . . su-ie, kita berkumpul lagi saat istirahat ya"

"oke, hyung"

Kulangkahkan kakiku di bangku sebelah Jung Yunho, kutarik nafasku dalam-dalam dan kusapa dia

"annyeong yunho-ssi, kau juga mendapat nomor 20? Kau sebangku denganku" kupastikan aku tersenyum padanya

"hum.. annyeong. . . . err.. namamu? Ingatanku tidak terlalu bagus"

"jaejoong, kim jaejoong imnida"

"oh ne jaejoongi, mohon bantuannya"

'apa? Dia memanggilku apa? Oke, Jaejoongi, ummaa ada orang lain selain umma yang memanggil jae begitu' jerit jaejoong dalam hatinya

. YunJae .

"MWO? Uhuk uhuk" kaget jaejoong

"kau kenapa sih hyung" tanya changmin

"uhuk, changmin. . . kau bilang apa tadi ? kau suka pada siapa ?"

"Jung Yunho, teman sebangkumu, jae-hyung, aish menurutku dia sangat tampan, dan dia baik kok sebenarnya"

"tau darimana kau dia teman sebangkuku?"

"Junsu-hyung yang bilang"

Ya, di Dong Bang High School ini, Jaejoong dan Junsu berada di kelas yang sama yaitu 2-A, sedangkan changmin di kelas 2C

Jaejoong, Junsu dan Changmin sekelas ketika kelas satu, tetapi pada saat kelas 2 mereka berpisah kelas

Kenapa Changmin memanggil Junsu dan Jaejoong dengan sebutan 'hyung'? karena changmin adalah anak jenius yang lompat 1 tingkat, sebenarnya dia masih kelas 1. Sedangkan Junsu memanggil Jaejoong Hyung karena Jaejoong lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya.

"Hyung! Ramalan bilang kau cocok dengan pasangan bergolongan darah A dan berbintang Aquarius, dan kau changmin, kau cocok dengan pasangan bergolongan darah B dan berbintang Capricorn" sahut junsu dengan serius membaca majalah ramalan di tangannya

"ne.. hyung, tanyakan pada jung yunho, apa golongan darah dan bintangnya, oke?"

"um. . . . . ne . . . ."

'ya, ya, semua yang terjadi padaku dan yunho adalah kebetulan, aku harus membantu changmin' semangat jae dalam hati

(author : tak taukah kau jae bahwa jung Yunho adalah namja yang diciptakan Tuhan hanya untukmu seorang?)

.YunJae.

-di kelas-

"enaknyaaa hari ini panas sekali, untung aku sudah beli kipas angin mini sendiri, jadi tak perlu pinjam pada su-ie hohoho" smirk jaejoong

"hei" sapa yunho

"halo yunho"

'aku harus bersikap biasa saja' tekad jaejoong

"apa itu?" tunjuk yunho pada kipas angin miniku

"kipas angin mini, enak loh, cuaca hari ini panas sekali"

"pinjam . . . boleh kan?"

"nih . . . jangan lama-lama , kau harus membayar biaya baterainya"

"ne. . ne. . ."

"eh, Yunho golongan darah dan bintangmu apa?"

Deg . deg . deg .

Jaejoong berdebar menanti jawaban yunho

"hmm. . . . . A dan Aquarius, memang kenapa?" tanya Yunho sambil memegang tetap memegang kipas angin jaejoong di tangannya

"uhuk . . . uhuk . . ." kaget jaejoong

'MWO? Kebetulan, pasti Cuma kebetulan'

"memang kenapa?" sahut yunho lagi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jaejoong

"tidak . . . tidak apa-apa . . ."

'aku harus menghentikan permainan ini, sebelum aku benar-benar menyukai Jung Yunho dan aku bisa mengecewakan changmin, ini adalah permainan yang aku mulai, dan aku juga yang harus menghentikannya'

. Yun Jae .

Sudah seminggu ini, Jaejoong tidak berbicara pada Yunho, Yunho yang –pada dasarnya- memang cuek merasa hal itu biasa saja. Dia juga tidak mempermasalahkan jaejoong yang hanya bicara secukupnya saja padanya

Siang ini, jaejoong berdiri di bangkunya melihat ke arah lapangan sepakbola, dari situ dia dapat melihat namja itu –jung yunho- bermain dan tak taunya sikunya terluka karena jatuh.

"huu. . . pabo" desis jaejoong

Ditaruhnya plester dengan motif gajah diatas bangku Yunho dan pergi meninggalkan kelas

*Yunho Pov*

"appo. . . . " desisku

"ini memang luka kecil tapi kenapa rasanya perih sekali ya, aish aku harus kembali ke kelas, lalu segera pulang"

Aku berjalan menuju bangkuku dan menemukan plester gajah disitu. . .

Yunho tiba-tiba mengingat sosok cantik yang ia rasa menjauh darinya beberapa hari ini .

. YunJae .

2 minggu lalu

'yup, anak-anak hari ini kita menggambar binatang kesukaan kalian' jelas choi-seosangnim

'huuu seosangnim, seperti anak TK saja' sahut salah satu murid

'sudah cepat kerjakan, kalian ini bilang saja kalau tak bisa menggambar'

'jae kau menggambar apa?' diliriknya kertas gambar jaejoong

'Gajah, menurutku gajah itu manis' sahut jaejoong dengan mata berbinar-binar

'hihihihi'

'kenapa yun?'

'tidak, lucu saja, ternyata kau menyukai hewan gajah, bahkan wajahmu menunjukkan aura-aura bersemangat ketika berbicara tentang gajah'

'ish, memang kau menggambar apa?' kesal jaejoong dan melirik ke kertas gambar yunho

'beruang , ku-ma-chan' dengan bangga yunho menunjukkan kertas gambarnya

'kumachan?'

'yup, itu bahasa jepang beruang, boneka beruang-ku namanya juga kumachan'

'ish seperti anak perempuan, lebih bagus gajahku dasar beruang jelek' ejek jaejoong sambil menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya

'yah terserah kau, paling bagus kumachan-ku kok'

Bletak! Bletak!

Buku Choi-seosangnim mendarat di kepala mereka berdua

'ya! Jung Yunho , Kim Jaejoong daripada kalian meributkan hal tak penting, lebih baik kalian cepat selesaikan pekerjaan kalian'

'ne.. seosangnim' sahut yunho dan jaejoong bersamaan, merekapun tertawa bersama

.YunJae.

Hari ini seluruh siswa ditugasi untuk menyapu halaman sekolah, perubahan dari musim panas ke musim gugur menyebabkan banyak daun-daun berguguran di halam sekolah, tapi tetap saja, cuacanya masih sangat panas.

"Hyung, apa kau tak apa-apa?" tanya junsu dan changmin

"gwenchana. . . kalian lanjutkkan pekerjaan kalian"

"tapi hyung, mukamu pucat sekali"

"sudah tak perlu khawatirkan aku"

Changmin dan Junsu lalu kembali menyapu di bagian halaman yang lains

Tinggallah jaejoong sendiri di taman itu

Jaejoong berusaha berdiri setelah cukup lama ia duduk berjongkok tadi, tapi, ia tak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya dan . . . .

Greb

Jaejoong merasakan seseorang menahan tubuhnya yang akan tumbang, dengan sisa tenaganya, ia membuka matanya dan melihat orang yang sedang menopang tubuhnya

Jung Yunho

Dengan sigap , walaupun masih merasa pusing, Jaejoong melepaskan pegangan Yunho padanya

"lepas" kata Jaejoong

'changmin nanti bisa melihat, jangan terlalu baik padaku jung Yunho'

"apa. . . . kau membenciku?"

Deg

Tatapan itu, jaejoong tak mampu menatap mata Yunho . . .

Dengan langkah gontai, Yunho menjauh dari Jaejoong yang terpaku menatap kepergian yunho

.YunJae.

Disinilah Kim jaejoong sekarang, pertigaan koridor sekolah. Oke, apalagi yang Kim Jaejoong lakukan di tempat ini lagi ?

'akan kubuktikan , kalau takdirku bersama Yunho itu salah, aku harus mencari orang lain di tempat ini . um! Orang yang pertama berbelok adalah orang yang benar-benar jawaban dari Tuhan untukku' seru jaejoong dalam hati

Satu menit

Lima menit

Lima belas menit pun berlalu

'sabar Kim jaejoong, kau tak ingin berada dalam kebetulan akan Jung Yunho terus kan? Sabarlah menunggu'

Tap . tap . tap.

Dengan Sigap Jaejoong bersiap melihat siapa yang akan datang

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

Seorang siswa kelas 2-B, Lee Donghae , sepertinya akan melewatinya . . . tetapi . . . Donghae berbalik ke arah yang lain dan muncul orang lain yang berbelok ke tikungan tempat jaejoong berada

Jung Yunho, orang itu , menatap Jaejoong yang sedang mematung di tembok

"De Javu" sahut Jaejoong

"eh?" heran Yunho

"haaa.. sepertinya kau benar-benar jawaban yang dikirim Tuhan untukku Jung Yunho, hehehe" Kata Jaejoong sambil menatap langit koridor sekolah

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Yunho, masih tidak mengerti

"Tunggulah disini, aku akan bertemu changmin , dan akan menjelaskan semua padanya, setelah itu, aku ingin berbicara denganmu" jaejoong mulai berjalan meninggalkan Yunho

"berbicara tentang apa?" teriak Yunho karena Jae sudah agak jauh darinya

"Bahwa aku suka padamu, Jung Yunho!" sahut jaejoong sambil tersenyum pada Yunho, lalu melanjutkan larinya

Yunho tersenyum "kau sudah mengatakannya tuh"

. YunJae .

**Gimana ? ini sudah buntu ide pas nyari endingnya T^T**

**Maaf buat YooSu sedikit banget partnya**

**Mana changmin terluka lagi T_T**

**Semoga para YunJae shipper suka dengan ff ini :3 **

**Makasih buat yang udah mau baca ^^)/**

**Akhir kata review please ?**


End file.
